Tu ne m'as jamais dis je t'aime
by Statice-Law
Summary: Kise avait toujours eu besoin d'affection, et c'était une chose que Kasamatsu avait un peu de mal à concevoir. Au risque de blesser son petit-ami.


**Titre : Tu ne m'as jamais dit "je t'aime"**

**Auteur : Statice-Law**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Si Kuroko no Basket m'appartenait ce serait classé comme un yaoi interdit aux moins de 18 ans**

**Words : 5 662 mots**

**Yosh ! Me revoila avec un O.S sur Kise et Kasamatsu, comme je l'avais promis. Sachez que mes fictions avancent bien, donc j'espère que je pourrais les poster rapidement. Pas de lemon dans cet OS mais dans ceux à venir sur ce pairing, les amatrices seront servis ! Voila, bonne lecture et le bouton review n'a jamais mangé personne.**

* * *

Tu ne m'as jamais dit "je t'aime"

-Oi, Kasamatsu-senpai ! cria Kise.

Le blondinet se dirigea en courant vers son capitaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Kasamatsu le regarda approcher, le ballon de basket encore dans les mains puisqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le "encore".

-Maah, tu es tellement méchant senpai ! Je voulais juste savoir si on rentrait ensemble ce soir !

-On verra ça quand l'entrainement sera finit. Maintenant retourne travailler !

Un coup de pied aux fesses et quelques protestations plus tard, les deux joueurs étaient retournés à leurs activités, à savoir entrainement aux tirs pour Kasamatsu et aux dunk pour Kise. Moriyama jeta un regard appréciateur à la performance de Ryota, avant de reporter son attention sur son capitaine.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous rentrez ensemble ?

-Depuis qu'il a découvert que j'habitais sur son chemin. Il ne me lâche plus depuis.

-Bah, ne te plains pas, ça pourrais être pire. Imagine si c'était Hayakawa qui rentrait avec toi ? pouffa le tireur.

D'instinct, Yukio se tourna vers son joueur qui hurlait sans prendre le temps de respirer qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre les rebonds si Kise dunkait. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule puisque tant que le ballon était dans l'arceau, les rebonds étaient inutiles, et les dunks étaient justement le but de l'exercice. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kasamatsu. Effectivement, il préférait encore supporter les monologues incessants du blond plutôt que la présence écrasante et énervante d'Hayakawa.

-T'as raison, ça pourrait être pire...

Il secoua la tête, arma un tir et envoya le ballon dans le panier sans trop de peine. Ils terminèrent l'entrainement sans encombre, et quand enfin le coach leur donna la permission d'aller se changer, certains joueurs coururent jusqu'aux vestiaires tandis que d'autre discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain. De son côté, Kise alla ramasser une balle et se dirigea vers un panier pour s'entrainer à lancer, puisque c'était dans ce domaine qu'il avait le plus de mal. Si tant est qu'on pouvait dire qu'il avait du mal quelque part. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de rester s'entrainer le vendredi, il faisait plutôt partit de ceux qui étaient heureux d'être en week-end, mais ce soir là, il voulait rester un peu. Pas vraiment pour s'améliorer en lancer, c'était surtout une excuse pour se retrouver avec Kasamatsu. En effet, il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec lui, cela faisait déjà une semaine ou deux qu'il voulait lui parler, mais son aîné trouvait toujours le moyen de se défiler. Ou alors c'était lui qui se dégonflait. Alors il prit le temps de tirer une bonne vingtaine de fois, histoire d'être sûr que les vestiaires seraient vides, et il rangea le matériel proprement, certain qu'il se ferait taper sur les doigts si c'était mal fait.

Contrairement à tous les autres joueurs, Yukio restait toujours après tout le monde. Pas parce qu'il s'entrainait, mais juste parce qu'il s'étirait plus que les autres, sous peine de se retrouver avec un claquage, une entorse, une déchirure musculaire ou des crampes. Bien sûr, Kise ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait commencé à rentrer avec lui. Et il n'en avait appris la raison que bien plus tard encore. Alors lorsqu'il poussa doucement la porte des vestiaires, il resta quelques instants à regarder silencieusement le brun se pencher en avant autant qu'il le pouvait pour toucher ses pieds et étirer ses jambes. Toujours sans un bruit, le blond le rejoignit, s'assit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, appuyant légèrement dessus pour l'aider à se plier un peu plus.

-Kise...! grogna Kasamatsu, qui avait légèrement sursauté en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû frapper, s'amusa Ryota.

Lorsque son capitaine eu terminé de s'étirer les jambes, il alla s'assoir sur un banc et le regarda terminer sa séance d'étirement sans rien dire.

-Tu ne te changes pas ? finit par demander le brun, conscient que son cadet l'observait sans bouger.

-Si si...

Kise se leva et se dirigea vers son casier sans plus rien dire. Une boule d'appréhension lui serrait la gorge et lui tordait l'estomac. Il savait qu'il devait parler, que c'était le moment. Il s'était préparé mentalement toute la journée, le matin même il s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne se défilerait pas, et pourtant, actuellement, il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait chaud et sa tête commençait à bourdonner désagréablement alors qu'il se sentait totalement déshydrater. Il passa une main moite sur son front pour dégager des mèches de cheveux qui l'importunaient, et il soupira, avant de coller son visage contre le haut de son casier désormais ouvert. Il était un parfait débile, un abrutis de première, et il allait encore partir sans avoir pu dire à son capitaine ce qui le tracassait.

-...Se ? Kise ?

Il sursauta lorsque le brun fut obligé de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Ca va ? demanda Yukio, légèrement inquiet par le teint un peu pâle de son camarade.

-Oui oui ! s'empressa de dire le blond.

Absolument pas convaincu, Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils et resta à le dévisager, attendant qu'il crache le morceau. Il ne facilitait en rien la tâche de Kise, qui sentait son stress revenir en force. Ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher, il retourna s'assoir sur le banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Il inspira profondément, se répétant qu'une fois qu'il se serait lancé se serait facile, mais encore fallait-il qu'il se lance.

-Oi Kise, c'est quoi le probl...

-Kasamatsu-senpai, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? le coupa le blond, serrant les poings, sa voix partant dans les aigus tellement il était stressé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu... Tu... Tu m'as jamais vraiment dit "je t'aime", tu dis juste "moi aussi" quand moi je te le dis, et... Et... Et je sais pas, à part le jour où je me suis déclaré, tu m'as jamais pris dans tes bras, tu ne m'as jamais tenues la main, tu... Tu... Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise avec tout ça, et j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes vraiment où si tu m'as juste dit "oui" quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi parce que je te faisais pitié et je...

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, et pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il était parfaitement ridicule. Frustré de se montrer aussi faible, il serra davantage les poings, laissa malgré lui une larme couler sur sa joue, et baissa la tête. Il couina devant sa stupidité et se mordit férocement la lèvre pour se faire taire.

-Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse...?

Yukio soupira, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et s'approcha de son petit-ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, laissa ses doigts caresser lentement la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, et il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Kise, regarde-moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas trop doué pour ça, et faut pas t'attendre à ce que je sois un petit-ami exemplaire, mais ça change rien au fait qu'on est ensemble. D'accord ?

Le blond releva doucement la tête vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux, et Kasamatsu soupira de nouveau. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir pleurer. Maladroitement, il glissa sa main contre la nuque chaude de Ryota et l'attira contre lui, le laissant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il comprenait qu'il se soit posé des questions, après tout cela faisait bien un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et il ne s'était pas montré très démonstratif pendant tout ce temps. A sa place, il aurait certainement réagit de la même manière.

-Allez, change-toi et on rentre.

Il le repoussa gentiment, se releva, et commença à faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, dévoilant sans honte son torse musclé par l'entrainement. Kise essuya vivement ses larmes, quoi que de manière un peu maladroite, et il se releva pour se déshabiller à son tour. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant, mais il avait honte de s'être mis à pleurer comme une fille. Il se changea rapidement et en silence, mis ses affaires en boule dans son sac de sport et attendit son capitaine qui le dévisageait du coin de l'œil tout en terminant de ranger son casier. Ils finirent par sortir du gymnase sans rien dire, Kasamatsu ferma à clefs derrière eux, et ils prirent la direction de la sortie du lycée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? finit-il par demander.

Kise déglutit difficilement et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il ne voulait pas spécialement revenir sur sa crise de larme ridicule, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire comme si de rien n'était, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas nier que la passivité de son petit-ami lui faisait mal.

-Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise avec ça, je voulais pas...

-Si ça te tracassait à ce point, tu aurais pu m'en parler.

La voix du brun n'était pas emplit de reproche, pourtant Ryota rentra la tête dans les épaules et se tu. C'était toujours comme ça, il avait tellement l'habitude que Yukio le reprenne sur tout qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Et autant sur le terrain il pouvait l'accepter sans problème, autant en dehors il détestait ça. Sentant sa gêne, Kasamatsu soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux passer chez moi ? demanda-t-il non sans rougir légèrement. Mon père est en voyage d'affaire et ma mère est de garde à l'hôpital.

Kise hocha la tête, légèrement abasourdi. Il n'était jamais allé chez son aîné, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais laissé entrer. Il ne prit conscience que plusieurs mètres plus tard qu'ils seraient seuls. Il rougit malgré lui et secoua vivement la tête, comme si cela allait faire disparaitre la couleur de ses joues. Yukio l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant vaguement à quoi pensait son petit-ami. D'habitude, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, mais là il semblait... Triste. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait triste pour autre chose que le basket. Il serra un peu les poings et soupira, continuant de marcher sans plus rien dire. Ils atteignirent l'appartement des Kasamatsu en silence, et le brun alla déverrouiller la porte.

-Tu peux laisser tes chaussures dans l'entrée.

Lui-même se déchaussa et alluma les lumières de la pièce à vivre. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais c'était suffisant pour lui et ses parents. Il avait sa chambre, bien que de taille discutable, et il ne se plaignait pas. De quel droit se serait-il plaint de toute façon ? Il se tourna vers son cadet, qui regardait l'endroit avec un intérêt certain.

-C'est jolie, souffla-t-il finalement.

-C'est traditionnel...

Il retira sa veste, imité par Kise, et alla accrocher les deux au porte-manteau.

-Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Hm ? Je veux bien.

Kasamatsu se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et ouvrit son frigo, constatant avec soulagement que sa mère avait fait les courses. Il sortit deux canettes de soda et rejoignit Ryouta, qui continuait de regarder le salon avec admiration. Yukio ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, son appartement ressemblait à tous les autres, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de le lui demander. A coup sûr il lui aurait répondu un truc du genre "je veux me rappeler parfaitement de l'appartement de Kasamatsu-senpai !" avec un sourire de gamin. Il le connaissait trop bien...

-Dis senpai ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité ?

Kise le fixait de ses grands yeux innocents, un voile de tristesse toujours présent dans ses yeux, et il lui tendit une canette tout en s'asseyant.

-J'allais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi comme ça. Si t'as besoin de parler ou de me poser des questions, vas-y.

Il décapsula le cylindre d'aluminium et commença à boire à petite gorgée, tandis que son cadet fixait sa boisson avec un air indécis. Il ne cessait de faire rouler la canette dans ses mains, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, et d'ici peu, il allait la faire tomber. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et pire que ça, il se rendait compte que malgré son aveu dans les vestiaires, Yukio ne lui avait toujours pas dit "je t'aime". Et ça lui faisait plus mal que de raison. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son petit-ami soit très démonstratif, il le savait déjà lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, pourtant il n'était plus capable de supporter l'indifférence de son aîné. Au fond, rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Pourtant il s'était juré de ne pas brusquer Yukio.

-Kise... soupira Kasamatsu en posant sa canette sur la table basse. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il se tourna vers son cadet et attendit patiemment que ce dernier décide de parler. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause de ses mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage, et il serrait désormais le récipient en aluminium même pas entamé à pleine main. Une larme traitresse glissa sans qu'il n'ait la force de l'arrêter et alla s'écraser sur le tatami.

-Désolé...

Il essaya de chasser les perles salées qui coulaient, mais plus il en essuyait plus elles coulaient.

-Kise...

Yukio lui prit sa boisson des mains et la posa avec la sienne, avant d'ouvrir les bras et d'attirer son petit-ami contre lui. D'instinct, le blond nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'accrocha à sa chemise comme à sa vie. Il embrassa doucement son front, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, et il frotta doucement sa joue contre sa tête.

-Là, tout va bien, arrête de pleurer...

Kise enfouit un peu plus son visage contre lui, appréciant les caresses de Kasamatsu. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras de la sorte, la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi affectif.

-Kasamatsu-senpai...

-Je pense que tu peux enlever le "senpai" maintenant...

Les yeux dorés de Ryouta s'écarquillèrent, avant que de nouvelles larmes n'en débordent.

-Oi, pourquoi tu continues de pleurer ?!

-Mais je... Tu...

-Tch...

Il se tut et continua de faire jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Kise embrassa maladroitement son cou, récoltant un frisson et un grognement sourd de la part de Kasamatsu qui avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ki... Kise qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

-Hm ? Désolé...

Le blond se défit de son étreinte et recula sur le canapé et alla se prostré à l'opposé exacte de son capitaine. Il ramena ses bras contre son visage et essaya de refouler de nouvelles larmes. Depuis quand se montrait-il aussi pathétique devant son petit copain ? Il réprima un couinement et serra plus étroitement ses genoux contre son torse. Yukio le regarda, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. Il avait été surprit par le geste du blond, et ce dernier l'avait prit pour un rejet. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il était déjà sortit avec une fille ou deux, il avait échangé son premier baisé avec Moriyama -il y avait de cela bien longtemps, il n'était que des collégiens- mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'aussi sérieux qu'avec Kise. Alors il fit ce qu'il lui semblait être la meilleure solution : il s'approcha de lui et attrapa ses poignets pour le forcer à les retirer de son visage.

-N... Non... Je... Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est moi.

Une fois qu'il pu regarder son petit ami, il se força à lui sourire et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... souffla Yukio.

Kise sentit son cœur rater un battement. Kasamatsu s'excusait. Ce n'était pas un "je t'aime" mais c'était déjà bien. Ses larmes cessèrent immédiatement de couler, et il s'autorisa à croiser le regard gris-bleus de son aîné.

-Kasamatsu-sen...

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter avec le senpai.

Il hocha la tête, et resta quelques instants sans bouger, avant de finalement se pencher vers lui. Il resta immobile, attendant un signe dans le regard de Yukio qui lui indiquerait qu'il pouvait continuer ou non. Comme il ne voyait rien, il prit un risque et posa timidement ses lèvres sur la joue gauche du brun. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur les biceps puissant de son cadet et ferma les yeux. Il essayait par tout les moyens de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, de ne pas le repousser ni rien de ce genre même s'il était affreusement gêné. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer encore. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et tourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Il se crispa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et essaya de calmer son cœur fou. Ryouta se recula, sentant la tension de son petit-ami, et il caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

-Kasamatsu...

-Ca va... grogna-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, moins hésitant, et plaqua une main contre sa nuque. C'était encore très brouillon, et avec un léger sourire, Kise pencha sa tête pour corriger son senpai. Ce dernier le laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur des lèvres de Ryouta contre les siennes. Il laissa un grognement faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, et il emmêla doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond. Ils se détachèrent d'un commun accord et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je t'interdis de continuer à te plier à mes exigences si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est clair ? souffla Kasamatsu.

-Tu vas me frapper si je ne le fais pas... sourit doucement Kise.

A travers ce simple constat, Yukio perçu un reproche. Il était vrai qu'à beaucoup de demande du blond, il l'avait frappé en lui répondant par la négation. Bon... D'accord, il n'était pas la personne la plus compréhensive du monde, mais si cela gênait autant son cadet, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire, non ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai... admit-il.

Il laissa ses mains se déplacer jusqu'à se retrouver sur les joues du blond, qui tremblait légèrement.

-Mais ça tu le savais avant de sortir avec moi, non ? voulut-il s'assurer.

-Oui, bien sûr...

L'ainé le regarda dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge, et finit par secouer la tête. Il semblait honnête.

-Ecoute-moi bien Kise Ryouta, je suis peut-être pas la personne la plus compréhensive du monde, mais il n'empêche que tu peux toujours me parler, d'accord ? Je sais que je suis pas très démonstratif et tout, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis ton ainé, et que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Je suis largement capable de faire des efforts si tu me le demandes.

Son air sérieux fit légèrement peur à Kise. Il n'avait jamais aimé le voir comme ça en dehors du terrain. Il préférait quand il était gêné, ou tout simplement heureux. Mais pas quand il le regardait avec ces yeux là, ces yeux qui semblaient pouvoir voir au plus profond de lui-même et qui sonnaient constamment comme un reproche.

-Je suis désolé... couina-t-il sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'excusait exactement.

Et visiblement, son capitaine non plus ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il avait effrayé son cadet, et il soupira. Lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire des concessions n'allait pas être facile si le blond était terrorisé par le simple fait qu'il était sérieux. Et depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pleurnichard ?! Même lui se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu anormal dans l'attitude de son petit-ami, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? T'es pas normal...

Le blond hoqueta et par réflexe, essaya de fuir son ainé. Sauf que ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, aussi le fit-il basculer en arrière pour s'assoir sur ses hanches et le privé de tout mouvement. Il était timide, certes, mais il y avait des limites, et ces limites s'appelaient peut-être "santé de Kise Ryouta".

-Réponds Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, je suis juste fatigué...!

C'était vrai, même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

-A d'autre, je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Il pressa un peu plus ses genoux contre les flancs de Kise et s'étonna de sentir aussi nettement ses côtes. Il se força à garder un visage impassible, et il soupira pour la forme. Il se releva, et dès qu'il fut sûr que Ryouta pensait qu'il le laissait en paix, il lui sauta presque dessus et remonta rapidement sa chemise pour découvrir son ventre pâle.

-Kasamatsu-senpai ! glapit le blond.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?! s'énerva le brun en tâtant les flancs trop nettement dessinés de son cadet.

Il était clair qu'il ne mangeait pas assez. Pourtant il n'avait rien remarqué dans les vestiaires. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention ?

-Rien, rien du tout, tenta de se défendre le blond.

Furieux, Kasamatsu leva la main, et s'attendant à un coup, Ryouta ferma vivement les yeux et se mit à trembler dangereusement, couinant à voix tellement basse que Yukio devait vraiment se concentrer pour l'entendre. Cependant, l'impact ne vint pas. L'ainé avait simplement suspendu son geste, et après avoir inspiré profondément, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son flanc.

-Je ne vais pas te frapper Kise.

Ce dernier rouvrit timidement un œil, la peur se lisant clairement dans son regard. Merde, est-ce qu'il avait sérieusement cru qu'il allait le frapper pour ça ? D'accord, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais d'habitude il ne prenait pas peur de la sorte... Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?!

-Bon... On va essayer de discuter calmement...

Il se redressa, descendit du bassin de son petit-ami et reprit sa place à l'autre bout du canapé, regardant le blond en faire autant.

-Tu ne manges pas assez.

C'était un constat, mais Kise se sentit obligé d'hocher la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas... murmura Ryouta, la tête basse.

Il n'essayait même plus de faire semblant d'aller bien, comme il le faisait depuis longtemps maintenant. Indéniablement, il allait mal, ça se voyait à sa tête, le mal-être suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Kasamatsu n'aurait su le dire. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac : il n'avait pas prêté attention à Kise.

-Kise, explique-toi, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer...

-Menteur. Tu ne serais pas dans cet état sinon.

-Je t'assure, il n'y a vraiment rien.

-Tu me prendrais pas pour un con par hasard ?!

Le ton montait malgré eux. Yukio savait que Ryouta ne lui crierait pas dessus, il en était fondamentalement incapable. Mais lui, il savait que les mots pouvaient lui échapper, et il ne voulait pas blesser le blond. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Ecoute-moi bien, mannequin ou pas, je vais t'en coller une bonne si tu ne m'explique pas tout de suite ce qui se passe !

-Rien !

La voix de Kise volait dans les aigues, à mi-chemin entre un cri et un glapissement. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau diaphane. Kasamatsu eu le réflexe de penser à une crise d'hystérie, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ça n'en était pas une. Le ton désespéré de son petit-ami eu au moins le mérite de le calmer et il se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de respirer doucement pour ne plus élever la voix.

-Kise, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

Ryouta peinait à respirer, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à la fois sur Yukio, sur ses pleures et sur les réponses qu'il était censé fournir. La panique le gagna peu à peu, la fatigue accumulée après sa semaine de nuits blanches termina de briser toutes ses défenses et sa tête commença à tourner. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, essayant d'aspirer de l'air sans réel succès. Un poids immense comprima sa cage thoracique, une espèce de couinement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, toutes paroles fut étouffée dans sa gorge, et une vague de chaleur le fit frissonner. Il se sentait bizarre, privé de toute force, il n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce que lever la main, ses oreilles sifflaient, si on lui parlait il n'en savait rien, et la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il avait perdu toute notion des distances.

-Sht Kise, c'es bon, c'est finit...

Il ouvrit timidement les yeux, immédiatement assaillit par des sueurs froides. Une main apaisante passait doucement sur son front, dans ses cheveux, il prit doucement conscience qu'il n'était plus assis mais allongé et ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu.

-Kasamatsu... murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là crétin.

Son petit-ami était assis près de lui, l'air contrarié et un peu inquiet.

-T'as fais un malaise, expliqua calmement Yukio. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu fais vraiment peur à voir.

-Ca fait toujours plaisir... marmonna le blond.

Il finit par se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de s'évanouir, et son demi-sourire disparu. Est-ce qu'ils... S'étaient engueulés ? Oui, certainement. Et à cause de lui. Quand il avait commencé à souffrir du manque de d'attention de son capitaine, il s'était simplement dit qu'il préférait sortir avec lui sans pour autant recevoir quoi que ce soit plutôt que de prendre le risque de le perdre complètement en lui avouant qu'il voulait plus qu'un simple titre de petit-ami. Il craignait désormais de tout avoir perdu.

-Je suis désolé, je suis juste fatigué en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Ecoute, je préfèrerais qu'on oublie ça, qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Abruti, tu m'prends vraiment pour un con ?

Les yeux bleus de Yukio brillaient désormais d'une espèce de rage dirigée contre Ryouta, qui se mit à trembler sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Je vois bien que tu vas pas bien, et faire semblant n'arrangera rien. Ca sert à rien qu'on sorte ensemble si on ne se fait pas assez confiance pour se dire ce genre de chose. Alors tu vas arrêter de croire que je vais te frapper si t'es honnête, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, et tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à dormir, il n'avait plus envie de manger et le peu qu'il réussissait à ingurgiter était vomit une dizaine de minute après, il se rendait malade pour rien. Quoi que ce "rien" portait un nom : Kasamatsu Yukio. Mais s'il le lui disait, il passerait vraiment pour un détraqué, pour un gamin, pour un abruti. Qui se rendait malade parce que son petit-copain n'était pas très démonstratif ? Personne. Juste lui.

-Kise, soupira Kasamatsu.

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de Ryouta.

-Dis moi. Je peux comprendre, je ne te jugerais pas.

Le copieur secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre à cause de ses états d'âme. La main de son capitaine passa doucement sur sa joue, en totale contradiction avec la colère qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le salon. Puisqu'ils étaient désormais dans la chambre du capitaine, d'après ce qu'il en voyait. Les lèvres chaudes de Yukio se posèrent doucement sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sans descendre plus bas que ça. Un frisson traversa Kise et il ferma vivement les yeux.

-Je... Je ne sais pas comment... Expliquer ça... finit-il par murmurer, sa voix était bien plus aigue que d'habitude à cause du stress.

-Prends ton temps.

Le brun se redressa sur les coudes et planta son regard acier dans les iris miels de Kise. Ses doigts jouaient doucement avec les mèches blondes de ce dernier, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer hostile ou trop réticent au contacte de son cadet.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Je n'arrive pas à... Manger correctement... Je vomis tout le temps et je...

Une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue, il se sentait tellement ridicule qu'il aurait préféré se trouver partout sauf ici.

-Calme-toi.

Yukio embrassa gentiment sa joue, faisait disparaitre la larme qui avait tenté de s'enfuir.

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un crétin ou que tu t'enfuies si je disais que je voulais juste plus qu'avoir le titre de "petit-ami" pour toi... Je... Je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup, je ne me rends pas bien compte mais...

Il ferma ostensiblement les yeux lorsqu'il vit la main de Kasamatsu se rapprocher de son visage. Il se détendit légèrement lorsque celle-ci ne fit que caresser gentiment sa joue, descendant doucement dans son cou, et le forçant à relever le menton.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, sur le nez, sur les paupières, sur les joues, au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne t'aurais pas rejeté parce que tu m'aurais dis que tu voulais un peu plus. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es rendu malade, et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.

Les lèvres de Yukio passèrent brièvement sur celles de Ryouta, puis il se redressa légèrement et détailla son petit-ami du regard. Il comprenait parfaitement. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour camoufler sa gêne, il comprenait et il pouvait faire des efforts. Il se félicita d'avoir appelé Kuroko juste après le malaise de Kise -avec le portable de ce dernier-, en total panique. Ce dernier lui avait calmement expliqué que le blond avait juste besoin de beaucoup d'affection, qu'on lui montre qu'il comptait, et surtout, il avait besoin de repères, qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'au fond il restait un adolescent terrifié par les nouvelles choses, peut-être même plus terrifié que la moyenne. Il lui avait dit d'essayer de discuter calmement avec le blond, que lui crier dessus n'arrangerait rien et que cela aggraverait la situation. Il avait dû se montrer beaucoup plus tactile et attentif que d'habitude, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il laissa sa tête retomber dans le cou du blond, où il déposa un léger baisé.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux un truc, dis le moi simplement au lieu de te faire vomir.

Face au frisson qui parcouru son cadet, il eu un grognement. Rester compréhensif trop longtemps était vraiment difficile.

-Et compte sur moi pour te faire reprendre du poids, tu vas finir par ressembler à un squelette.

-J'ai de la marge encore je pense.

Timidement, Kise laissa ses doigts remonter le long du dos de son ainé et caresser ses cheveux. Il récolta un soupire de bien être et sourit. Il était simplement heureux.

-Tu veux rester dormir ce soir ?

-Mais... Tes parents...

-Je te l'ai dis, mon père est en voyage d'affaire, et ma mère va pas rentrer avant une ou deux heures du mat'. Et de toute façon elle sait que j'suis gay, donc ça posera pas de problème. Et avant que tu le demandes, non tu ne déranges pas.

Kise sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son capitaine se redresser un peu, et la curiosité le força à rouvrir ses paupières pour le regarder. Yukio s'installa confortablement sur son lit, une jambe entre celle de son cadet, et il se laissa retomber contre son torse puissant. Il remonta machinalement la couverture sur eux et soupira. Il était bien installé, même s'il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avant. Force était de constater que ce n'était pas déplaisant.

-Au fait... marmonna-t-il.

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime...

Le blond cessa presque de respirer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pris d'un élan d'affection qui sembla balayer tous les mauvais souvenirs de cette soirée, il serra vivement son petit ami dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Yukiocchi !

-Yukio...Cchi ? Et tu vas m'étouffer !

Ryouta le relâcha légèrement et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Repose-toi crétin, j'ai pas spécialement envie de te trainer dans mon apparte parce que t'aurais refais un malaise.

-Oui Yukiocchi !

Entendre son prénom prononcé par son cadet avait quelque chose d'étrange mais pas vraiment dérangeant. Il pourrait s'y faire, certainement. Il serra les dents, conscient que si Kise faisait de son mieux pour faire avancer leur relation, il devait en faire de même.

-A d'main Ryouta...

Ledit Ryouta dû faire un effort surhumain pour refreiner son envie de serrer derechef le brun jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

-A demain Yukio... Et je t'aime...

-Je sais... Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Oui mais je ne me lasserais jamais de te l'entendre dire.

-Tch... Je t'aime...

-Oi Kuroko, pourquoi tu souries ?

-Ah ? De quoi tu parles Kagami-kun ?

-Me prends pas pour un con t'as un sourire de crétin là.

Kuroko jeta un regard à son camarade, installé sur le canapé.

-Rien Kagami-kun, je me disais juste que Kise-kun avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Kasamatsu-kun.

-C'était Kise au téléphone ?

-Non, Kasamatsu-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Savoir ce qu'il devait faire de Kise-kun.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Bon tu viens ? demanda-t-il à son ombre et désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

Le bleu le rejoignit sans se faire prier et se lova confortablement contre le torse puissant de sa lumière.

-J'aime vraiment ton appartement Kagami-kun...

-Ouais j'me doute bien...

Son bras musclé passa autour des épaules de Tetsuya et il le rapprocha de lui, avant de déposer un léger baisé sur le haut de son crâne.


End file.
